1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding of a video, and more particularly, to encoding and decoding pictures included in a plurality of layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image data is encoded by a codec according to a predetermined data compression standard, for example, the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) standard, and then stored in an information storage medium as a bitstream or transmitted via a communication channel.
Scalable video coding (SVC), as a video compression method, appropriately adjusts and transmits an amount of information in accordance with various communication networks and terminals. A multi-view video coding compresses a multi-view video such as a three-dimensional image.
Such related art SVC or multi-view video coding encodes video by using a limited encoding method based on a macroblock of a predetermined size.